Cooking - mama et Monsieur Bricolage
by Selienna
Summary: Deux petits moments de la vie du couple que forme Danny et Steve. McDanno. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous ! Voici un petit texte que je pense assembler à un autre quand je l'aurais écrit car ils vont bien ensemble. Cependant ils peuvent de se lire indépendamment et ne se suivent pas ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

Cooking - mama et Monsieur Bricolage.

O.S 1: Cooking mama.

Steve était exténué. Sa journée de travail avait été harassante et la fin ennuyeuse. La partie la plus intéressante, mais fatigante avait été celle qui consistait à l'enquête elle - même. Courir après les méchants, sauter d'un balcon pour les attraper. Bref le boulot. Mais après cette dépense d'énergie, il avait dû remplir la paperasse qui traînait depuis une semaine sur son bureau.  
Il avait du s'y atteler et ses collègues eux, avaient pu partir étant donné qu'il tenait leur rapport à jour. Mais que voulez - vous ? Steven McGarret est un homme à action. Pas à paperasse. Et maintenant il allait devoir rattraper son retard.

Il avait bien demandé à son Danny de rester avec lui, mais celui - ci avait refusé, en disant qu'ils se reverraient à la maison. Superbe soutien moral.  
A minuit le brun apposa le dernier point de la dernière page. Il souffla longuement de soulagement tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Puis il se leva, éteignit les lumières et repartit rapidement.

Il gara la voiture devant leur maison et vu avec soulagement que les lumières étaient allumées. Au moins, à son retour, son Daniel l'attendait. Cependant, il s'étonna de constater que c'était la cuisine qui était éclairée. Il finit par se dire que l'environnement n'étant pas le soucis principal de son Danno peut - être avait -il simplement oublié d'éteindre.  
Il sorti donc de la voiture et parcouru le chemin le séparant de l'entrée. Il franchit le seuil et arriva dans le couloir où il commença à retirer ses chaussures. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et ne vit rien. Il cria donc :

" Danny tu es ou ?"

Un bruit de métal qui racle se fit entendre et la voix de son amour lui répondit :

" Ici babe ! "

Mais c'est qu'il semblait réellement dans la cuisine. Interloqué le brun finit d'ôter ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la salle éclairée. En arrivant il remarqua que la porte était fermée. Il actionna donc la poignée et pénétra dans la salle.  
La lumière de la salle contrastait avec la pénombre du reste de la maison et de la nuit dehors, ce qui l'aveugla un petit moment et lui fit fermer les yeux. Il entendit la voix de Williams lui dire.

" Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer. "

Le capitaine de corvette cligna à plusieurs reprises ces paupières et regarda en face de lui. La cuisine était une vaste salle qui pouvait se séparer en deux. A gauche de l'entrée il y avait l'évier, puis il y avait un plan de travail avec des placards au - dessus et en dessous. Pour finir le four était à droite puis venait le frigo. En face de l'entrée il y avait juste la table où était actuellement assis son homme. Il avait la tête posée sur ses bras et le regardait tendrement. Devant lui les couverts étaient installés et un gratin dauphinois trottait au centre de la table. Un tendre sourire s'étala sur le visage du SEAL. Il lui avait préparé un magnifique repas pour son retour. Cette idée devait lui trotter dans la tête depuis un moment ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu au boulot. Steve se disait bien que cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se pencha vers le plat et en attrapant une fourchette, pris un morceau qu'il goûta.

" Mmmmh babe c'est délicieux. " murmura t -il d'une voix rauque.

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qu'il était touché ou ému. Ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et son sourire l'exprimait déjà. Les lèvres du lieutenant s'étirèrent en un sourire, ravi que ce qu'il ai fait fasse plaisirs. Steve poussa la chaise et s'installa en face de son amant dans l'attention de se mettre à table. Alors qu'il saisissait le plat pour se servir, il entendit le blond dire qu'il allait prendre du poivre dans le placard.  
C'est alors qu'il s'immobilisa. Le plus petit venait bel et bien de se lever pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait. Et Steven venait de se rendre compte de ce que portait son amour. Danny était vêtu d'un tablier rose. Dessus il était inscrit dans un rose encore plus clair et en gros " Take care of the cook SuperSeal. "  
Ce tablier était désarmant. Mais ce qu'il l'était encore plus était que Daniel, bien qu'il le porte, semblait tout à fait nu en dessous. Quand il était attablé avec le bras sur lequel reposait sa tête devant, Steve ne l'avait pas vu. Mais maintenant qu'il était debout et de dos exposant ainsi tout l'arrière de son corps ça ne pouvait que lui sauter aux yeux.

' Il l'a fait exprès. " pensa McGarrett. On se rend forcement compte quand on enfile un tablier sur sa peau que l'on est nu en dessous. A moins que Daniel ne souffre de récent et alarmant problème de vue et de sensation. Cependant, l'idée même que son compagnon l'est fait volontairement et la sublime vue qui ondulait sous ses yeux rallumèrent dans son regard une vive lueur qui avait disparu avec la fatigue. Une douce chaleur envahit les reins du brun qui se leva pour rejoindre son compagnon.

Le petit blond était arrivé au placard et semblait farfouillé dedans. Il devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les derniers étages et râlait contre cette cuisine " faite pour Gulliver." Mais bien vite ses grognements s'interrompirent et un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit deux bras se poser sur le plan de travail de par et d'autres de son corps le plaquant entre le marbre froid et le corps chaud de son amant. Le plus petit se retourna pour faire face au regard empli de désir de son brun qui se mordait maintenant la lèvre inférieure. Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Danny, finissant d'abattre tout le restant de capacité à réfléchir de son homme. Il le voulait maintenant.

Il attrapa avidement les lèvres de son amour dans un baiser passionné et gourmand. Sa langue se faufila rapidement dans la bouche de Daniel explorant ses tréfonds et taquinant celle de son amour. Ils ne se séparèrent que quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle et non sans un grognement de mécontentement de la part du SEAL. Il ne pu d'ailleurs attendre de reprendre totalement son souffle et attaqua le cou de son amour. Il sentit Danno reverser la tête lui laissant plus d'accès. Ses baisers devinrent aussi plus pressant et il finit par déposer un suçon sur le cou de son amant.

Les mains de Steven passèrent ensuite derrière Williams, le décalant légèrement du plan de travail et le rapprochant de son corps afin de défaire son tablier. Il pris le temps d'admirer la rougissure qu'il avait fait apparaître sur le visage de son amant par sa douce torture dans son cou. Leurs yeux emplit de désir se croisèrent au moment où le noeud se défaisait et que les mains victorieuses de McGarrett retiraient le tablier pour trouver son amour totalement nu en face de lui.

" Comment se fait - il que mes chemises finissent toujours en miette à cause de ton impatience alors que le tablier s'en sort indemne " râla Danno.

Le brun sourit amusé :

" Parce que le tablier était sympa, je ne voulais pas l'abimer. " répondit - il d'un ton boudeur en entrainant son amour sur le sol.

Le carrelage n'était pas froid de part à la température chaude de l'intérieur de la maison. Le capitaine de corvette s'installa au-dessus de son amant et commença à recouvrir son torse de baisers - papillon. Les mains de Williams quant à elles commencèrent à déboutonner le pantalon du SEAL, frôlant son érection à l'étroit, ce qui arracha un gémissement douloureux à Steve. Il interrompit ces baisers pour aider le lieutenant à lui retirer son T - shirt et son pantalon ainsi que son boxer qui allèrent s'échouer un petit peu plus loin. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus et Steven reprit d'autorité sa douce torture sur le torse de son blond. Il l'embrassa entièrement approfondissant ces baisers pour ce faire plus présent encore. Le plus petit lui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et se tortillait sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait. McGarret attrapa l'un des tétons de son Danny et le lécha langoureusement. Sa peau avait une odeur de gratin probablement dû au temps qu'il avait passé près du plat pour le préparer ou surveiller la cuisson. Le capitaine de corvette mordilla ensuite le téton le faisant rougir. Un gémissement étouffé arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles lui arrachant un sourire carnassier.

La langue du SEAL reprit sa place traçant toutes les courbes du torse poilu de son amant. Il descendait au fur et à mesure de son exploration et bien que le plus petit appréciait ce qui se passait il pouvait de moins en moins attendre. Tout son corps trembla de plaisirs lorsqu'enfin, arrivant à la fin de son chemin, la bouche de Steve se posa délicatement sur le sexe dur de Danny. Williams gémit douloureusement protestant contre cet arrêt total de son amour ce qui arracha un sourire à McGarrett. Lentement sa langue sorti de sa bouche et lécha doucement et légèrement le membre de son amant. Un nouveau un gémissement de frustration parvint à ses oreilles alors que tout le corps de Daniel tremblait d'un plaisir qu'il ne satisfaisait pas.

" Babe ... s'il te plait ... " La voix de Danno partis à la fin vers les aigus comme un sifflement.

Le brun sourit à nouveau, mais décida de ne plus torturer longuement son amour. Il finit donc par attraper entièrement l'érection de Williams dans sa bouche. Le lieutenant rejeta la tête en arrière et un gémissement plus rauque que les autres lui échappa. La bouche experte du capitaine de corvette commença de langoureux va -et - vient. Aussitôt le blond ondula le bassin afin de le sentir plus fortement. Le SEAL ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra ses mouvements les rendant plus profond et présent sur le sexe du plus petit. La vision de Danny devint floue à mesure que le plaisir augmentait et se répandait en lui. Sa respiration se saccadait et il finit par réussir à articuler dans un souffle :

" Maintenant ... babe ... Prends moi... "

Steve s'arrêta immédiatement et se redressa. Alors qu'il profitait encore de ce moment pour admirer le corps et le plaisir qu'il voyait sur son amour, sa main alla errer dans un tiroir et finit par réussir à saisir le lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Il se mit à califourchon sur Danno et lui tendit le produit qu'il s'étala sur les mains. Williams attrapa ensuite le sexe dur de Steve et commença à l'enduire par de doux, lent et insupportable va - et - vient. Steven rejeta la tête en arrière sourit et murmura doucement :

" Mmmh, tu ne serais pas en train de te venger Danno ? "

Le lieutenant sourit et répondit :

" Non tu me connais je ne suis absolument pas rancunier. "

McGarrett voulu répondre, mais Danny le coupa en serrant fortement son sexe entre ses mains et en glissant lentement de haut en bas. Un râle rauque s'échappa de la bouche du brun qui ne voulait plus attendre.  
Il enduisit deux de ses doigts de lubrifiant, puis il se redressa et alla se placer entre les jambes de son amour qu'il écarta.

Il introduisit un doigt qu'il fit tourner lentement dans l'anus de Daniel . Celui -ci retint un gémissement de douleur et chercha une prise sur laquelle refermée ses mains. N'en trouvant pas excepter le carrelage il se contenta de serrer les poings sous l'impulsion du plaisir. Voyant que cela avait l'air d'aller pour son amour, le brun fit pénétrer un autre doigt qui entama le même geste que le premier en cadence avec celui - ci. Danno tenta de dire quelque chose, mais sa respiration trop saccadée l'en empêcha. Attentif à lui, le capitaine de corvette retira ses doigts et souleva les jambes de Williams.  
Il commença alors introduire son sexe dans l'orifice de son amant. Un nouveau cri de douleur échappa de la bouche du lieutenant alors que son corps s'arquait brusquement. Le SEAL patienta sachant que le plus petit allait être mal à l'aise et qu'il fallait qu'il s'habitue.

" Je peux y aller Danny " s'enquit Steve quand son partenaire lui parut plus calme.

Daniel fit un signe de tête affirmatif ne pouvant répondre avec des mots et Steven commença de doux va et vient. La brûlure n'en fut que plus intense pour Danno en même temps que le plaisir naissait. McGarrett accéléra rapidement le mouvement se frottant avidement contre les parois de son homme. Ces ruades devinrent plus présentes et pressantes, retenant le corps transpirants de Williams pour qu'il ne glisse pas sur le carrelage et ne s'éloigne pas de lui. Le brun finit par entrer en contact avec la prostate du lieutenant ce qui arracha un cri d'extase au blond. La douleur céda totalement la place au plaisir. Celui -ci ne faisait que s'intensifier au fur et à mesure que le capitaine de corvette frappait contre son point sensible. Le blond tenta d'articuler le prénom de son amant, mais ne parvint qu'à émettre des sons sans sens qui se perdirent dans leurs respirations saccadées. Puis dans une dernière ruade du SEAL contre sa prostate, le plus petit se libéra enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume sous la pression et la force du plaisir. Son anus se contracta autour du sexe de Steven ce qui acheva de le porter à l'extase et il se libéra en Danny avec un râle rauque.

Le silence devint le seul propriétaire des lieux exceptés leurs respirations haletantes. Les muscles de Steven se détendirent un peu et il se retira doucement de son amour. Avec un sourire il se leva et tendit la main à Daniel. Celui -ci s'en saisit et se releva. Alors qu'il pensait aller dans la chambre pour se reposer McGarrett le dirigea vers la table à manger. Il s'installa sur une chaise et fit s'asseoir docilement Danno sur ses jambes . Puis il attrapa une fourchette et commença à grignoter le gratin tout en caressant le dos de son amour et en l'embrassant après chaque bouchée. Williams lui se contenta de regarder avec un sourire tendre son capitaine de corvette tâcher d'honorer au mieux son attention envers lui. Il s'était donné du mal et il savait que le SEAL lui montrait qu'il était touché et qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Et cela envahissait son coeur d'un bonheur immense.

Fin.


	2. Monsieur Bricolage

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la seconde petite OS qui complète cooking - mama ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Cooking mama et Monsieur Bricolage

OS 2 : Monsieur Bricolage

C'était une belle journée ensoleillé à Hawaii. Au domicile McGarrett - Williams les deux amants commençaient doucement à s'éveiller. Steve était déjà descendu préparé leurs cafés tandis que Danny ronronnait encore dans les draps. Il était ravi de ces jours de congés ou ils se réveillaient sans aucun appel du boulot. Il ouvrait juste les yeux dans les bras de son homme et prenait son temps pour se lever. Que demander de mieux.

Daniel venait de se redresser dans son lit quand soudain il entendit au rez - de chaussée un immense CRAC ! Il sursauta et se dépêcha d'aller voir ce qui se passait en bas. Le bruit lui avait rappelé celui du bois qui se brisait sous une pression trop forte ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Danno dit adieu mentalement à l'espoir de sa journée tranquille. En même temps elles étaient rare depuis que Steven était entré dans sa vie personnelle.

Williams atteignit la fin des escaliers et traversa la cuisine pour arriver jusqu'au salon. Là il entendit une voix venant de cette salle lui dire :

" Danny si tu rentres dans la salon marche doucement. "

Le lieutenant fut interloqué, mais exécuta ce qui lui était demandé pénétrant dans la salle à pas léger. C'est là qu'il découvrit " le massacre. "

Il y avait au centre de la pièce un trou de la taille d'un ballon de foot dans le parquet. De cet orifice partait de nombreuses fissures qui s'étendaient dans toute la pièce. Pas très loin de l'entrée il y avait McGarrett. Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le brun répondit :

" Je marchais dans le salon pour allumer la télé et voir la météo d'aujourd'hui. Quand je suis arrivée à cette latte, le sol s'est craqueler et mon pied s'est enfoncé. "

" Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ? " demanda rapidement le blond.

" Non, mais sous la pression tout le sol autour s'est fissuré. Je te jure que c'était jamais arrivé et que le parquet est bien entretenu ... si j'avais su que c'était dangereux j'aurais fait quelque chose. " murmura le brun confus.

Le plus petit leva rapidement la main en signe d'arrêt pour calmer son amour. Puis il dit :

" Ca ne fait rien babe ça peut arriver à n'importe qui un parquet qui craque. Ca veut pas dire qu'il était en mauvais état. On fait quoi maintenant ? "

" Je vais le réparer ! " s'exclama le capitaine de corvette.

Danny regarda fixement l'expression de son SEAL. Il lui semblait qu'il en faisait une affaire personnelle et que de gré ou de force, la journée serait sous le signe de la réparation du parquet. Il soupira et maugréa :

" Bon je vais aller acheter un nouveau parquet pendant que tu enlèves les lattes abîmées ? "

Steven approuva : le plan d'attaque semblait lui convenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Le magasin n'étant pas loin Daniel eut tôt fait de rentrer à la maison avec le parquet de remplacement dans les bras. Il fit délicatement le chemin vers la salle endommagée craignant à tout moment qu'une autre partie de la maison ne s'effondre. Il chercha Steve qui ne semblait pas là et posa le matériel près de l'entrée. Il remarqua cependant que les lattes fissurées avaient été retirées. Danno trouva McGarrett dans la cave en train de réunir les outils dont il avait besoin dans une caisse.

" Tu es revenu." s'exclama le brun.

' Oui je t'ai mis le matériel en haut. " informa Williams en montrant du pouce la cage d'escalier derrière lui pour remonter à l'étage principal.

Le capitaine de corvette lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour transmettre sa compréhension et sa reconnaissance. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier en apportant tout ses outils. Il disparu bientôt dans l'entrée de la porte. Le lieutenant resta un moment les bras branlants à se demander comment il pourrait se rendre utile et finit par remonter aussi. Il traversa les pièces pour aller demander au SEAL s'il avait besoin d'aide . Il fit cependant un détour par la cuisine où il se servi un jus d'orange avec trois glaçons. Puis il fila avec son verre retourner voir si on avait besoin de lui. Il s'immobilisa cependant au seuil de la porte où travaillait McGarrett.  
Steve venait de retirer son T - shirt. Etant donné qu'il avait enlevé toutes les lattes abîmées il transpirait déjà pas mal. Sa peau luisait au soleil et ses muscles se bandaient et débandaient en fonction de l'effort dans une danse sensuelle. Le blond se surpris à suivre le trajet d'une goutte de transpiration qui démarra dans son cou et dessina toutes les courbes de son torse avant de finir sous le plis de son pantalon au niveau de la taille. Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit dans son corps et le plus petit déglutit difficilement. Il était probablement plus judicieux d'absorber un peu de son jus d'orange afin de se rafraîchir les idées et le corps. C'est donc ce que fit Danny en buvant la moitié du verre. Puis il reposa son regard sur le corps de Steven ,dans l'idée de l'admirer encore un peu, quand il se rendit compte que celui - ci avait cessé de s'occuper du parquet. Il lança un regard interrogateur à McGarrett qui répondit avec un sourire malin :

" Tu m'admires babe ? "

Daniel s'empourpra et ne su quoi répondre. Son caractère lui disait de remettre en place ce petit prétentieux. Mais il ne pu que lancer un regard empli de désir qui confirmait les dires de son amant. Regard qui fut intercepter et correctement interpréter par le brun qui sentit une vague de désir se répandre aussi en lui. Le capitaine de corvette ferma les yeux ses narines se dilatant. Il savoura cette sensation avant de rouvrir les yeux le regard noir. Il en voulait plus.

Le SEAL se rapprocha langoureusement de son amour dont le regard s'éclaircit en comprenant avec envie les intentions de Steve. Il le rejoignit et Danno se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer ses lèvres. Steven sourit et franchit le reste de distance en entre eux l'embrassant. Un baiser tendre le temps que leurs lèvres se trouvent et qui finit par s'approfondir. Les mains de McGarrett allèrent se placer dans le creux du dos de son amour tandis que celle de Williams se placèrent sur les hanches de son amant. Le brun finit par reculer un peu son visage, le souffle court et échangea un regard complice avec le lieutenant. Puis il l'entraîna dans la pièce d' à côté.

Il y avait la salle à manger avec une table et des chaises ainsi qu'un canapé tout au fond. Les mains impatientes du brun amenèrent le plus petit contre un mur et le déshabillèrent entièrement. Williams l'aida en s'occupant de sa chemise lui laissant le soin de s'adonner à sa ceinture et son pantalon. Danny se retrouva bientôt nu au milieu de la salle. Le capitaine de corvette repris d'autorité la bouche de son amant plus possesivement et en accentuant sa présence. Ses mains profitèrent de la nudité de Daniel pour le parcourir faisant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Danno soupira d'aise et son corps se détendit sous les douces caresses. Le SEAL se détacha des lèvres tant désirées, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Sa bouche poursuivit ensuite sa course sur le cou du lieutenant qui échappa un gloussement en sentant la langue de Steven alterner de léger baisers avec des chatouilles. Un petit rire naquit dans la gorge du blond avant de se transformer rapidement en gémissement quand les baisers de Steve devinrent plus profond et plus présent. Les mains de Danny allèrent se poser dans le dos de son amant, mais McGarrett les attrapa avec les siennes et les plaquèrent sur le mur. Daniel grogna de mécontentement, mais seul le sourire du brun lui répondit. Le capitaine de corvette s'attaqua par la suite au torse de son amour . Lui maintenant fermement les bras contre le mur et au dessus de sa tête il s'abaissa et commença à faire courir sa langue sur tout le torse poilu. Il sentit le corps de Danno se cambrer de plaisirs, mais sa prise avorta le geste avec force. Le SEAL savoura un moment son autorité et un sourire carnassier s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Il attrapa dans sa bouche un téton du blond qui gémit plus fortement. Il le lécha puis le mordilla sentant le corps en dessous de lui se tortiller pour se dégager de l'emprise des bras.

" Steve ... laisse - moi ... te caresser ... s'il te plait ... " supplia Williams.

Ledit Steven remonta sa tête a niveau du visage rougit de son amour avant de répondre.

" Mmmmh, je veux d'abord, un peu m'occuper de toi avant. "

Le lieutenant voulu protester, mais McGarrett retourna sur son torse attrapant l'autre téton dans sa bouche et le mordillant. Un autre gémissement plus guttural lui parvint aux oreilles. Il eut même l'impression que la gorge du blond avait du mal à déglutir. Alors que sa langue continua son exploration en suivant les courbes de ce torse tant désiré, le capitaine de corvette finit par relâcher son emprise sur son amant. Immédiatement les mains du plus petit se mirent en mouvement la première se perdit dans la chevelure brune tandis que la seconde s'agrippait du mieux qu'elle pouvait au mur. La langue du SEAL s'infiltra dans le nombril de Danny le parcourant de plus en plus vite faisant frémir tout son amant.

" Babe, je ne peux plus attendre ... " murmura Daniel.

Steve jeta un coup d'oeil à l'érection gonflée de Danno et sourit. Il se mit alors à genoux au niveau du membre de Williams. Puis il s'approcha doucement et attrapa dans sa bouche le sexe de son amour. Il commença alors de lents va et vient et sentit la main du lieutenant, rester jusque là sur le mur, s'accrocher à son épaule. La bouche du brun se fit de plus en plus rapide et profonde à mesure de ces allers - retours. Alors que sa présence se faisait plus pressante la main droite du capitaine de corvette se déplaça près de l'anus de son amour où il glissa un doigt. Il sentit le corps de Williams se cambrer vers l'avant et commença alors à bouger légèrement dans l'intimité de son amour. A mesure que sa langue caressait de plus en plus fortement son sexe , son doigt tournait plus vite en son blond qui se sentait défaillir. ll ne savait pas s'il devait aller vers la bouche trop avenante de son amour où favoriser la progression des doigts du capitaine de corvette dans son intimité. Steve sentit les jambes du lieutenant tremblés prête à céder sous l'impulsion du plaisir.

Dans un cri rauque, le plus petit se libéra dans la bouche de Steven qui avala toute la semence de son amour. Danny se laissa glisser doucement au sol, mais McGarrett interrompit son geste en le retenant en dessous des bras. Daniel lui jeta un regard interrogateur et d'un geste de la tête, Steve désigna le canapé. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Danno quand il compris ou voulait en venir le brun. Celui -ci se releva et tendit la main afin d'aider Williams à en faire de même. Le lieutenant saisit avec plaisir cette offre et se retrouva attirer dans les bras de son amant. Il savoura cette étreinte musclée et tendre en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras de son M. Bricolage. Puis celui - ci commença à s'avancer en direction du canapé en entraînant son amour. Il s'arrêta cependant, en cours de chemin, pour prendre le matériel nécessaire dans un tiroir. Puis le lieutenant s'allongea et le capitaine de corvette fit de même. Le canapé était en cuir bordeaux et le contact froid avec le corps transpirant du blond le fit frissonner. Les accoudoirs n'étaient pas très haut permettant au plus petit d'être à son aise. Steven enfila un préservatif et écarta les jambes de son amour.

Il commença alors à pénétrer doucement son amour. Il sentit tout le corps de son amant se tendre à mesure que son sexe s'infiltrait dans son intimité. Il patienta un peu attendant que Daniel ne s'habitue à sa présence. Puis, il commença de long va et vient à l'intérieur de son amant. Sa respiration se saccada au fur et à mesure de ces ruades ses mains se cramponnant à l'accoudoir au - dessus de la tête de son amant. Danny sentait en lui le membre imposant de son amour qui frottait contre ses parois et sa vue se brouilla à l'instant où cette sensation devint encore plus forte. Steve accéléra sa pression jusqu'à ce que qu'il touche la prostate de Danno lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Williams sentit tout le plaisir se déverser dans son corps qui tremblait. Ses mains se posèrent dans le dos de son amant enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il entendait à son oreille le souffle rapide et haletant de McGarrett au rythme de ces ruades contre son point sensible. Les yeux du SEAL partirent en arrière alors qu'il se sentait venir. Il rua une dernière fois profondément et se libéra dans un râle rauque et puissant. Le père de famille sentit le sperme de son amour se répandre en lui, contre ses parois et poussa un soupir d'extase.

Un court silence s'installa et Steve se retira de son amant. Danny alla se lover près du torse de son boss écoutant avec attention son coeur battre la chamade. Steven quant à lui entendait son propre coeur qui tambourinait rapidement résonnant dans ses tempes et ses oreilles. Il passa ses bras autour de son amant l'enlaçant et le rapprochant de lui.

" Finalement le bricolage n'a pas que des inconvénients. " souffla Daniel.

" Je n'en vois même aucun. " s'amusa le brun

Danno sourit à son tour et se lova à nouveau contre son amant.

Pendant ce temps - là, chez elle, Doris McGarrett ne se doutait pas qu'en cachant une micro - fiche dans le parquet elle avait causé des dégâts qui ,avec le temps, avait fini par créer à quelques mètres de sa planque un trou et des fissures dans le sol. Ni que ces dommages avaient permis à son fils et son amour de partager un moment de tendresse et d'amour.

Fin.

Et voilà ! Alors ?


	3. Réponses !

Voila la réponse aux reviews !

Aliseth: De retour et voilà ce que je découvre ! Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire et touché ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es relue cette fic et que tu te sois donnée la peine de la reviewer ici aussi. Sincèrement je suis touchée et en même temps contente, car tu as l'air d'apprécier cette fic! J'ai essayer de m'imaginer ce que ça faisait de rire en bavant ça m'a bien fait marrer ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'elle semble te plaire et que tu ne t'en lasses pas ! Merci à toi de te donner la peine de me redire que cette fic t'a plu. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture si en repassant voir cette réponse tu décides de relire les deux Os. ;) Merci vraiment beaucoup !


End file.
